parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wakana Hikaru and Kaori get Hypnotized
Narration Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Narrator: Wakanna Hikaur and Kaori go to the Carnival Wakanna Otaki: You Girls Ready? Narrator: And it's just another day at the office for evox Evox: I Fear the Omega Racer's Girlfriends are Getting to close to our plan Blaze: Perhaps they Need a Lesson in Manners. Evox: My Thoughts exactly Narrator: So then evox sends the hypno virus to hypnotize wakana hikaru and kaori Wakana Otaki: Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buckawwwwwwwwwwwww! Kaori Oda: Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, BuckawK! Hikaru Masai: Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buckawwwwwwwwwwww! Narrator: While the hypno virus has the three girls hypnotized evox has a new suprise for our heroes can they stop this hypnotic threat? Narrator: Find out on the adventures of omega racers next. Theme Song (Spider-Man The New Animated Series plays) Transcript * Adagio (V.O.): Wakana Hikaru and Kaori Get Hypnotized (At the Garage Keiko was sitting with tyler watching one of his favorite Movies TMNT II: The Secret of the ooze) * Keiko Kubota: Tyler baby this movie is so real * Tyler Klause: It Sure is Babe * Bodi and Darma: We're so proud of you Adagio, for saving people's lives * Adagio: Thanks Dad and Mom it was tyler and his friends who helped me * Captain Police enters the garage and greets Tyler Klause and his friends for the first time. * Keiko Kubota: Captian Police how nice of you to drop in. * Tyler Klause: So what's going on? * Captian Police: Come with me. * Keiko Kubota Tyler Klause and Captian Police walk through the streets of the city * Captian Police: These circus banners means there's a circus in town and wakana hikaru and kaori are proud to take part in it * SpongeBob: Can I get you a Krabby Patty, Captain Police? * Captian Police: Not Now Spongebob * Spongebob: Ok Maybe Someother Time. * Spongebob Dashes Off * Captian Police: Wakana Hikaru and Kaori Have Taken part in the circus and i need you two to investigate * Keiko Kubota: You Got it Captian Police * Captian Police: SHHHHHHHHHH! You gotta keep a secret from adagio * Tyler Klause: Can do Captian * Tyler and Keiko Walk to the Circus to Investigate Meanwhile at Viruses Inc Evox Spies on Tyler and Keiko Going to the Circus * Evox: So Tyler and keiko are investigating the circus are they that gives me an idea Blaze!, Roxy! Blaze and Roxy enter evox's office * Blaze: Yes Master Evox? * Evox: Tyler and Keiko are investigating the circus so i need you to make a virus to hypnotize wakana hikaru and kaori * Roxy: Oh i got just the thing * Roxy gets out her tablet and adds arms legs a blue body and a hypnotic spirals on for a head * Roxy: Vo'Ala it is done! * Evox: Well activate it i can't wait to see what this virus can do * Roxy: You're Wish is My Command Evox * Roxy Activates the virus to life button * Hypno Virus comes to life * Hypno Virus Laughing * Hypno Virus: I Am Hypno Virus Latest Virus at you're service * Evox: Good, Good. I Like It * Roxy: Im Glad you Do Evox * Evox: Now hypno virus i have a job for you to do in the hypnotizing act in the circus i wan't you to hypnoize wakana otaki hikaru masai and kaori oda to make them think that they're a cat a pigeon and a chicken * Hypno Virus: Yes Master * Hypno Virus Teleports * Evox: Soon When hypno virus hypnotizes those three girls i'll be rid of the omega racers once and for all * Meanwhile at the circus Tyler Keiko and Captian Police we're looking through the circus * Ringmaster: And Now It's time for our next trick the hypnosis act. * Hypno Virus Teleports to earth and looks at hypnosis act * Hypno Virus: Oooooh Hypnosis act well that's my que * Ringmaster: Please Give a big welcome to the hypno virus! * Hypno Virus appeares in the circus * Hypno Virus: Hello Hello Hiya Kids * Captain Police: WHAT IS THAT THING?!?! * Tyler Klause: A Virus. * Keiko Kubota: We Gotta warn the others * Tyler Keiko and Captian Police Hurry Back to the Garage to Warn the Others * The Omega Racers Symbol Appears and Spins Meanwhile Back at the Garage Rockerman and the Others are analyzing a new virus * Rockerman: So what is the viruses' name, Steel? * Steel opens up the virus analyzier * Steel: It's name's hypno virus it has blue body little blue arms and strong legs and a hypno spiral head Power to hypnotize anybody even girls it's weakness is the head on the top * Mr. Krabs: Does this virus steal my money? * Steel: Not Usually Tyler Keiko and Captian Police rushed in the garage * Tyler Klause: VIRUS, Circus hypno act hypno (Spiral noise) Later! * Adagio: Tyler, Calm Down! What Happened? * Keiko Kubota: We looked at the circus and the ringmaster said hypno act * Captian Police: And the hypno virus attended it * SpongeBob: I'LL SPLAT THAT VIRUS WITH A ULTRA PATTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Adagio: Not now spongebob. * Spongebob: Sorry. * Spongebob dashes off to the grill * Tyler Klause: I wanna show you something * Tyler Dashes to the couch with keiko, rockerman, captian police, and steel * Tyler turns on the Garage TV by pressing the on button * Hypno Virus (On TV): Now my beloved audience watch as i hypnotize Kaori oda Wakana Otaki and Hikaru Masai * Hypno Virus Activates his spiral power and Hypnotizes Kaori Oda Wakana Otaki and Hikaru Masai * Hypno Virus: You are getting sleepy Sleepy sleepy * Hypno Virus: You Are asleep! * Kaori Oda, Wakana Otaki, and Hikaru masai are put to sleep * Hypno Virus: I Save Having to buy more acts this way * Hypno Virus Bows to the audience and the audience cheers * Hypno Virus: And now my girls when i snap my fingers and bring you out of you're trance you girls will become diffrent animals * Hypno Virus: Kaori Oda You are a chicken. * Hypno Virus snaps fingers on Kaori Oda * Hypno Virus: Wakana Otaki you are a pigeon * Hypno Virus Snaps fingers on Wakana Otaki * Hypno Virus: And Hikaru you my dear are a cat! * Hypno Virus Snaps fingers on Hikaru Masai * Kaori Oda: Buck, Buck, Buckaw! * Kaori Oda Kicks out her feet and flaps her non existent wings frantically * Wakana Otaki: Coo, Coo, Coo! * Wakana Flaps her Arms quietly * Hikaru Masai: Meow~Meow! * Hikaru scratches her cat ears * Hypno Virus (On TV): And now they're locked in the same room * Rockerman: Wow this guy has more hypno then a maniac * Keiko Kubota: Now I've Seen Evreything * Keiko Turns off the TV By using the tv remote * Maddie Klause: I Think Evox Must've Send the Virus to the Circus to Hypnotize them * Fang Klause: Bomintotion We Got us a Big Uh Oh! * Rockerman: Come on Guys! * The Omega Racers Get In there Velichles * Adagio: Omega Racers...... * All: Let's RACE! * The Omega Racers In There Velichles Accelerate out of the garage and into the streets to find Kaori Wakana and Hikaru * Omega Symbol spinly appears and spinly dissapeares * Meanwhile at the Circus Chicken Kaori, Pigeon Wakana, and Cat Hikaru are still strutting around the circus * The Omega Racers Parked there Velichles and saw the virus in the circus * Adagio: We get in on three one two three! * The Omega Racers busted into the circus and saw the hypno virus